Freestyle
Freestyle is an Autobot Mini-Cassette combiner. Freestyle is a skilled scout and a tape bot. He is one of a set - his counterpart a female tape bot by the name of Musique. He and Musique are close though - the nature and full scope of his and her relationship is still unknown. Freestyle is a brash bot who thinks he can take on the world and win. Outside his duties as a scout he enjoys to be the center of attention. He is a music-lover enjoying techno music over all others. History Canonical/Pre-MUX/Theme History: Freestyle and Musique are young for transformers maybe even the last made on Cybertron during the war. Both were made at the same time side by side. They are almost identical though Freestyle is male shaped and Musique is female shaped. These two have a strong bond since they came online. They were not alone as tapebots they were made for a larger bot (Like Blaster or Soundwave) this bot name was Whisper. Whisper was a communication officer at an autobot base. The three of them work there the two tape bots running messages all over the base and sometimes even to the battle field. Besides their duties they learn about Vector Sigma and how to use Martial Arts to get closer to the super computer and their own spark. Then one day the base was attacked the autobots there fought hard but in the end the base was over ran. Whisper hide the tapebots away and lure off the Decepticons it cost him his life. The two tapebots hide there until there was no sound. They came out and found everyone dead in time they found Whisper body then his head. They morn over him for a long while before Freestyle leads them out of the broken down base. In time they discovered other autobots. They joined the war again this time as scouts which they thrived at. MUX History: Freeque came to Earth in 2016. OOC Notes Logs / Posts 2016 * February 11 - "Freeque Introduction" - Freeque arrives at Autobot City. * February 16 - "Freeque Introduction Part II" - Sit-Com joins Freeque and Typhoon on the landing pad. * February 24 - "Freeque Introduction Part III" - Freeque finds a puppy! * March 01 - "Freeque Introduction Part IV" - Things get tense between Freeque and the humans of Autobot City. * March 19 - "On the Walkways of Autobot City" - Blaster and Spike try to deal with the high-strung Freestyle and Musique. * March 27 - "Tape-bots of the Desert" - Laserbeak and Slugfest encounter unknown Autobots in the desert. * April 01 - "Attack on Trion Square" - The Seacons launch an April Fool's Day attack on Trion Square in Iacon. Alternate Universes Apocalypse World In the Apocalypse World alternative future, Freestyle was killed by Soundwave. Players Freestyle was created and is played by his creator. References ---- Category:Autobot Intelligence Category:Autobot Category:Bot-Tapes Category:Autobot scouts Category:Transformers Category:Autobot Infantry Category:Characters Category:OCs Category:Mini-Cassettes